loups_blancsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Modèle:Infobox/doc
Usage This template is intended as a meta-template, that is, a template that's used when constructing other templates. It's not meant for use directly in an article. See wikipedia:Help:Infobox for information on how to craft infoboxes in general. Each row on the table can either be a "header", or it can have a label/data pair, or it can just be a data cell. These are mutually exclusive states so if you define a row to be both a header and a label/data pair, the label/data pair is overridden. Note that if you want to insert an image elsewhere other than the top of the infobox, or insert other "freeform" data, using a row with just a "data" field allows for that sort of thing. Basic Parameters Mandatory: ;title : A title to put in the titlebar at the top. Optional content: ; image : An image to display at the top of the template. Use full image syntax, for example . Image is centered by default. ;caption : Text to put underneath the image. ;header(n) : Text to use as a header in row n. ;label(n): Text to use as a label in row n. ;data(n): Text to display as data in row n. ;below: Text to put in the bottom cell. The bottom cell is intended for footnotes, see-also, and other such information. }}}} Example Advanced CSS styling (optional) ;bodystyle : Applies to the infobox table as a whole ;titlestyle : Applies only to the title cell ;imagestyle : Applies to the cell the image is in (including the caption) ;captionstyle : Applies to the text of the caption ;headerstyle : Applies to all header cells ;labelstyle : Applies to all label cells ;datastyle : Applies to all data cells ;belowstyle : Applies only to the below cell Example For this example bodystyle = width:20em; and labelstyle = width:33%; Making fields optional A row with a label but no data is not displayed. This allows for optional infobox contents. To make a field optional, use a parameter that defaults to an empty string, like so: | data5 = } For more complex fields with pre-formated contents that would still be present if a parameter was unset, you can wrap it all in a simple "if" statement to make the whole thing vanish when not used. Example: | data5 = } | } kg}} You can make headers optional in a similar way. If you want a header to appear only if one or more of the data fields that fall under it are filled, one could use the following pattern as an example of how to do it: } } } | Optional header }} | label2 = Item One | data2 = } | label3 = Item Two | data3 = } | label4 = Item Three | data4 = } }} The trick to this is that the "if" returns false only if there is nothing whatsoever in the conditional section, so only if all three of item_one, item_two and item_three are undefined will the if statement fail. Full blank declaration (Note: the template currently handles up to 40 rows, only 20 are included here since infoboxes larger than that will be relatively rare. Just extend the numbering as needed.) See also